1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving voltage control apparatus and method, and more particularly to a mobile communication terminal having a driving voltage control apparatus for adjusting a transmission power by detecting a change in power output from a power amplifier of the mobile terminal.
2. Background of the Related Art
In general, a mobile communication terminal (i.e., a user equipment, etc.) includes a power table with power levels output for each channel. Further, the power table includes a reference power for controlling a maximum output power and the mobile communication terminal (referred to as ‘terminal’ hereafter) uses the reference power to control the maximum output power.
However, in the related art output power control method, a battery power of approximately 3.7V to an amplifier is applied via a load switch. Accordingly, the battery power itself is applied as a driving voltage of the power amplifier even within a frequency zone requiring a low output power, which results in a loss of efficiency of power consumption, a quick consumption of the battery and a shorter available communication time. In addition, an output power that is higher than needed interferes with other terminals, thereby lowering a communication quality of the other terminals.